In a microwave system, as shown in a schematic structural view of FIG. 1, a device for aligning an antenna in the prior art includes an indoor unit, an outdoor unit, and an antenna. The indoor unit and the outdoor unit are separately installed and connected through an intermediate frequency cable. If two microwave stations intend to normally communicate with each other, the antennas must be aligned so as to ensure that the microwave stations normally send/receive a signal. For a manner for aligning an antenna in the prior art, a received power electrical level indication interface is designed on the outdoor unit, and the interface outputs a voltage signal proportional to the received power. Referring to FIG. 1, the outdoor unit of the microwave system outputs a receiver signal strength indication (RSSI) signal. An operator preliminarily aligns the antenna according to latitude and longitude of the location of the antenna, and then tests the voltage signal RSSI output from a peer end outdoor unit by using an instrument. During the process of adjusting the antenna, one operator adjusts the antenna, and another operator tests the RSSI by using the instrument. Then, a threshold value of the system is calculated according to an RSSI table provided by the manufacturer of the microwave system, in consideration of the effect of the system path and the frequency. When the test voltage signal RSSI reaches the calculated threshold value after fine-adjusting the antenna, it is determined that the antenna is aligned.
The inventor(s) find in the researching process that the manner for adjusting the antenna in the prior art is relatively complicated, it is necessary to adjust the antenna while testing the voltage signal, and usually two persons are required to accomplish the process, one person monitors the instrument and checks the data, and the other person adjusts the antenna, thus forming a high manpower cost. If one person is required to accomplish the process, it is necessary to repeatedly test the data and adjust the antenna, so the adjusting efficiency is much lower, thus consuming relatively high manpower cost.